


what if galeem’s wings were like spaghetti

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Dehydration, Enemies to Friends, I Dislike Comments, Please Do Not Comment, Unrealistically Quick Changes of Heart, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: When Kirby went to face Galeem, he expected a fierce, world-changing duel. What he got was a nearly dead orb lying on top of four dry sheets.





	what if galeem’s wings were like spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by me imagining, “What if Galeem’s wings were like spaghetti, and they just dried up and got hard if they didn’t get water?”

The sky shone with brilliant hues of pink and orange as Kirby clomb a staircase made of golden light. He was heading up to Galeem, to get his revenge on the angelic being that had used their beams of light to destroy the world and rebuild it into a demented parody of itself, with every living being turned into nothing more than a puppet.

There had once been a shield protecting Galeem, but it had finally been shattered, and the only thing keeping them and Kirby apart was distance. As he walked up the stairs, red wedges stepping up flat golden platforms, he dwelled on all the rage he felt towards that mad ball of light.

He knew that when he reached the top of those stairs, it would be the final showdown. The outcome would determine the fate of the entire world. It would determine if every soul in this world of light would finally be freed, or if the last spark of hope would be snuffed out.

Despite the enormous weight on his shoulders, Kirby wasn’t afraid at all. He had complete confidence that he would beat Galeem so hard that nothing but a single photon would be left.

Memories of countless evildoers ran through Kirby’s head, which was also most of his body. Nightmare… Dark Matter… Zero… Dark Nebula… All of them were supremely powerful, and all of them had been taken down by the pink puffball.

Surely, given that Kirby was the only one to escape their light, Galeem would be wary of him. They would, without a doubt, have all sorts of attacks and techniques ready to try and do the impossible, to defeat Kirby…

So, when Kirby reached the top of the stairs, he was quite surprised to see a glowing ball lying pitifully on a platform. It was dim, colored like honey, and had four metallic sheets lying around it. The sheets had deep perforations cut into them, making them look like combs.

Cautiously, thinking this might be a trap, Kirby waddled forward.

The ball pulsed with white light for a moment before returning to a honey yellow.

Kirby froze. He almost felt like someone had just called out to him, saying, **“Please help.”**

Nothing happened. The ball sat there, unmoving. The comb-like sheets around it reflected the colorful sky.

Kirby looked to his left, then his right, and then he took a few more steps forward.

A voice rang in his mind, **“Please. Pink one. Help me.”**

“Who’s there?!” Kirby spun around, but there was no-one to be seen.

**“It’s me. Galeem. Look, pink one, I know you and I are enemies, but I desperately need your help. Please.”**

“That’s a load of baloney!” said Kirby. He almost got distracted by the thought of baloney, sweet slices of pork sausage making his mouth water, but he suppressed those puffball instincts. “Where are you, Galeem?! Show yourself!”

**“I’m sitting right in front of you.”**

Kirby spun again. He didn’t see any glowing balls surrounded by wings. All he saw were clouds, the amber-colored orb, and the metallic sheets. “Huh?”

**“Pink one, are you serious? When I say right in front of you, I mean right in front of you. I’m the orb, the sunset-colored one, _the glowing orb right next to you, you idiotic marshmallow!_”**

“Oh!” Kirby said in surprise, gazing at the orb. “That’s mean! Don’t call me a marshmallow!”

**“I’m sorry. Please, just help me.”**

Kirby blinked. He wasn’t expecting a response like that from an enemy. Normally, an enemy would be all like, “I’ll be as mean as I want! Now, prepare to die!”

Then again, Galeem didn’t seem like a normal enemy to begin with. Normal enemies wouldn’t be begging him for help.

Kirby walked forward until he was almost touching Galeem. “…How?”

**“Water. I need water. Specifically, I need to be soaked in it, preferably submerged along with my wings.”**

“Your wings?”

**“Those metal plates you just stepped on. When they get dehydrated, I can’t move them at all.”**

Kirby blinked. “…Is _that_ why you spent so long just looming above the ocean? You didn’t want to get too far away from the water?”

**“Yup. Now, please, out of the goodness of your heart, pink one—”**

“My name is Kirby.”

**“Kirby, please get me some water.”**

Kirby thought for a moment. Was he seriously going to help an enemy, one that took over the world and forced countless souls into slavery?

Yes.

Yes he very much was.

“OK, since you asked nicely,” he smiled before jumping off the platform.

He turned into a rock, dropped down to the ground, turned back, quickly found a bucket lying around, and ran to the nearest pond. He filled the bucket with water and sprinted back to the stairs, going up it as fast as his little legless feet could go.

He threw the bucket of water onto Galeem and their wings. The sound of choking and spitting rang in his mind for a moment before Galeem’s core suddenly glowed a bright wight. Their wings levitated off the ground and surrounded their core. Before long, they were hovering a couple feet in the air, shining bright like the sun.

Galeem shone silently for a few seconds and seemed to stare at Kirby. Kirby frowned, wondering if he had made the right choice.

Galeem lowered themself to Kirby’s eye level, and then made a gesture with their wings akin to a genuflection. **“Thank you, Kirby. I am in your debt.”**

“…You’re welcome?” Kirby rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, I just wanted to be nice…”

**“You saved my life,”** said Galeem, pointing a wing towards Kirby, **“even though you were my enemy. That is much more than simply being ‘nice.’ I finally comprehend why so many souls revere you.”**

“Revere?” Kirby asked.

**“Yes. When I was rebuilding this world, I saw the memories of every soul I had captured. Every single soul that knew you, Kirby, thought of you as a great hero, a paragon. They all revere your kindness, but I never understood it until I experienced such generosity firsthand. I can’t express how grateful I am.”**

Kirby blinked, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “…So, you’ve completely done a 180 and love me because I gave you some water?”

**“You saved my life by giving me water,”** Galeem reiterated, wings spinning around their core.

“It’s just basic decency. Lots of people are like that.”

**“Well, when you’re a four-winged ball of light that needs to regularly dunk itself in water, you don’t get the opportunity to know what lots of people are like.”**

Kirby gave Galeem a weird look. “You literally just said that you saw the memories of every single soul?”

**“It’s not like I actually bothered to _understand_ every single soul. I just skimmed their memories enough to determine what kind of body to put them in.”**

“That’s… weird.”

**“I know. And, as useless as it is to just say it… I’m sorry. I’ve really been selfish, and I don’t know if there’s any way I could make up for it—”**

“Oh, I know!” Kirby interjected. “How about _freeing all the souls that are still under your control?!_”

Galeem cringed, bringing their wings close to their core. **“Already on it!”**


End file.
